House of Rosewind
The House of Rosewind is a noble family found within the lands of the Dawnspire. Their seat is the series of manses and gardens known as Evergrove along the coast of the Veiled Sea. Known for its fine wines, courtly suitors, and mastery of intrigue, the Rosewinds have planted themselves among the higher noble houses of Quel’Thalas. While House Rosewind has a long history of ladies in the seat of power, heirs have the right to inheritance regardless of sex. It is proper to refer to the head of house as (Lord) Lady Evergrove. Primary Residence: Evergrove Matriarch: Lady Evelyne Rosewind Notable Members: Veya Rosewind, Zaairah Rosewind Demesne House Rosewind was one of the earliest families to settle the Dawnspire. The demesne of the Rosewind family is called the Evergrove, so named for the sprawling flora. While the Evergrove stretches from the Eastern coast to the rolling Northwestern foothills in the Dawnspire, it is the Dreaming Gardens at its heart that attracts the most travelers. These gardens are the shining trophy of millennia of arcane-augmented druidic magic - they sit like a crown atop the largest foothill in the region. Visitors require an escort to reach the Rosewind Manor, simply for the fact that the growth pattern of the tall hedges occurs in a near maze. Here and there throughout the winding paths, individuals may stumble upon secluded glades. The fragrance of the ever-blooming flowers inspire a sense of serenity in its visitors. While the Rosewind Manor sits in the heart of this surreal realm, there are a multitude of other dwellings to be found along the winding paths of the Dreaming Gardens. Unlike the other major houses of the Dawnspire, House Rosewind has rooted itself in strong artisanal crafting and a powerful mystique of courtly intrigue. House Rosewind has entangled itself with many of the most prominent noble households over Quel’Thalas in one way or another. With their cultural emphasis on freedom of love, there is little expectation for the family to settle and marry but once. Often, children of House Rosewind are born out of wedlock, and in some cases they are bastards of other lords. Customs Blooms of the Evergrove The daughters of House Rosewind are known colloquially as the finest blooms in the Evergrove. Drawing upon the floral motif of their household, they are bestowed nicknames of beautiful flowers found across the world. Like the petals of their namesakes, these ladies are highly sought after and seldom savored. Winning the Crown of Winter-Blooming Flowers is required for a daughter of House Rosewind to earn her moniker as one of the Blooms of the Evergrove. There is some semblance of a cult of personality surrounding this naming tradition, which is both enabled by the ladies at its epicenter and widely carried out throughout thalassian regions. However much Quel'Thalas yearns for the favor of the Blooms, it is given rarely. Those blessed by the blooms speak of a immense intensity of the gift of their affection. Celebration of Winter's Crown In the Evergrove, the longest night of the year is recognized as the Night of Winter’s Crown. The festivities of Winter’s Crown begin precisely at the moment of sunset and end with sunrise. The partygoers meet at eventide at the cemetery in the Dreaming Gardens with candles taken from their households. Each person lights their candle and places it on top of a headstone. When every grave has its light, the partygoers gather around the marble fountain in the centre of the cemetery. For this night, the fountain has been drained of water. Using heaps upon heaps of dried flowers (last spring’s bloom) as kindling, they ignite the flame. Because of the tiered nature of the fountain, the fire shoots high in the air like a column. This is known as the ritual of the dawnflare. This ritual exists to provide the ancestors of the Evergrove with the love and warmth they once enjoyed in life. After ensuring the comfort of those long past, the partygoers journey through the winding gardens to the Evergrove Villa. Since the dawnflare ritual is usually quite an emotional experience for the partygoers, they use this time to ramp up the merriment for the rest of the evening festivities. As they walk the flower-strewn paths of the Dreaming Gardens, the partygoers indulge in a drink that is pretty much sambuca. They make a drinking game of it - every time someone makes a wrong turn, all of the partygoers must take a shot. Under the careful guidance of the members of House Rosewind, usually those only happens up to three times to prevent people from getting drunk too early in the evening. At the villa, the partygoers are given free reign of three large halls: * Jasmine Lounge has a hazy, languorous atmosphere and several places to relax among the collection of luxurious rugs, cushions, and day beds. Hookah pipes can be found here, and attendants flitting in and out of guests bearing trays of red coloured fruits/nuts and a truly magnificent selection of alcohol. Usually enchanted harps can be found in the corners of the hall, playing slow melodies. * Viscaria Ballroom is something out of a fairytale when all of the partygoers gather to dance. It has soft lighting and masterfully crafted architecture that lends itself well to acoustics. Usually hired musicians will provide the melodies for the dances. Those that have danced here have said that it truly seemed like the music was thrumming deep in their veins. * The Hall of Games boasts a collection of risky games to thrill even the most hardened of gamblers. It has several tables for games of cards and dice, as well as a semi-private bar. The red colour of the food is meant to invoke the hues of dawn, and the variety of activities meant to represent the glory of living life to its fullest. During the time spent flitting between the halls, gifts travel to and fro on servant’s platters. During Winter’s Crown, gift giving is considered an amorous gesture. It comes with a variety of connotations. Sometimes it is when individuals who have hid their feelings decide to make a grand gesture of it to the object of their affections. Sometimes husband and wife will send each other these gifts as an invocation of love’s early passion. If one receives a gift with no name, it is considered to be from a secret admirer. Some platonic friends will prank each other by sending these “secret” gifts. Those more wise to the machinations of social engineering will send gifts on others’ behalf as an aide to matchmaking. Receiving a gift with clear indication of who it’s from is considered acceptance of a proposition. Lastly, as the evening progresses, partygoers will be given enchanted crystals and asked to consider a nominee for the Sun’s Mistress - the most lovely lady of the night. Whomever their thoughts jump to causes the name to glow in the depths in the crystal. These crystals are to be deposited into urns throughout the villa. Nearing sunrise, the partygoers will gather on either side of the Viscaria Ballroom to witness the crowning of the Sun’s Mistress. It begins when the Lord/Lady of the Evergrove blows the obsidian horn from his/her pedestal. At that moment, several attendants will use ropes to pull open massive curtains. The light of dawn will pour into the Viscaria Ballroom just as the Sun’s Mistress canters in riding a white mare. She will stop at the foot of the pedestal to receive her Crown of Winter-Blooming Flowers, and enjoy a toast and applause before the closing ceremony given by the Lord/Lady Evergrove, which is simply a prayer to Belore. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans